


i’ve been wandering around (but i still come back to you)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, bellarke AU, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: No I can’t put on a shirt, it’s hot and this is my balcony too. Bellamy/Clarke friends to lovers roommates modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ve been wandering around (but i still come back to you)

She moves into her new apartment on the hottest day of the year.

There is sweat pouring off of her as she lugs a box out of the back of the U-Haul, the end of her pony tail sticking to the back of her neck as she mentally curses mother nature.

And her best friend for wanting to move into their new place in the middle of July.

“Get your ass in gear, Griffin!” Bellamy rushes past her to grab a stack of boxes from the truck and she scowls at his back. There was no reason for them to move into this place right away, especially when school doesn’t start for another month. Bellamy somehow convinced her that moving into their own place early would be a great experience.

What he didn’t mention was the hell of actually moving into the place.

“You know, Bell,” Clarke says as she follows him into the apartment. “This was all your idea. Shouldn’t you be doing all the work?” Bellamy snorts as she drops the box she’s holding unceremoniously on the empty living room floor.

“Relax, Princess. Jasper & Monty will be here in twenty to help.”

Clarke sighs in relief. “Thank the heavens! I’m gonna grab a beer, do you want one?”

Bellamy raises his eyebrows in mock surprise. “Why Clarke Griffin! You’re not old enough to drink!”

“Well, you are and that’s the only reason I’m rooming with you this year.” She gives him a sickly sweet fake smile and he winces when she punches him in the arm on her way to the living room.

She’s been best friends with Bellamy Blake since the second grade when John Murphy pushed her down on the playground. Bellamy had walked up and told Murphy where to stick it and then turned around to help her back up. After that he always had her back. The day she came out as bisexual to her mom during her junior year of high school he had sent her a text beforehand, telling her that she was a bad ass and that no matter what he would always be there for her.

Bellamy has been her one constant and she loves him.

Not like that though. They are best friends, nothing more.

She grabs two ice cold Stellas out of the fridge and tosses him one when she walks back into the living room. The only furniture they have moved in so far is an old armchair that Bellamy refuses to get rid of so Clarke drops down into that, her body sinking into the well worn leather.

Bellamy thanks her with a nod as he takes a long pull from the bottle. Clarke watches as he sets the bottle on the floor before taking the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up to rub the sweat off his face.

He gives her a strange look when she chokes on her drink.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Clarke coughs as she sets her beer next to her feet. “What? Nothing.” She knows that she’s blushing, she can feel the heat on her cheeks, but she hopes he chalks it up to the fact that she was choking and not that she was checking out her best friend.

The question running through her mind is why is she checking him out in the first place?

***

The first week living with Bellamy is interesting.

They each have their own bedroom and she told Bellamy before moving in that she wanted the bigger room because it has an en suite bathroom.

No way in hell is she sharing a bathroom with a 21 year old boy. Not a fucking chance.

She discovers things about him that she never knew before. For example, he takes naps. Almost every day this week she has walked into the living room to see him asleep on the couch, his reading glasses still on his nose and a book resting on his chest. He loves to barbecue everything and there hasn’t been a single meal they have made at home that hasn’t tasted faintly of charcoal.

Another thing she has discovered is that Bellamy Blake hates wearing clothing.

More specifically t shirts and she’s pretty sure she’s seen Bellamy’s bare chest more in the past week than she has in all the years they have been friends.

They are barbecuing again, hamburgers that she made from scratch thanks to a recipe from her dad, and of course, Bellamy is sans shirt.

“Bellamy, you’re standing over our food, can you please put a shirt on?”

He sends her a glare as he flips a burger with one hand and takes a drink of his Coke with the other.

“No, I can’t put on a shirt. It’s hot and this is my balcony too.”

Clarke rolls her eyes when he sticks out his tongue at her.

“Fine,” Clarke says, reaching for the bottom of her shirt. “What’s that old saying? If it’s good for the goose, it’s good for the gander right?” She almost laughs at the look of horror on his face as she pulls her shirt up and off, revealing the black lace bra she is suddenly glad she chose to wear today.

“Clarke…” Bellamy says, his voice unsteady as he looks from left to right. “This balcony isn’t exactly private. Someone could see you.” 

“So, let them see.”

She raises an eyebrow to challenge him and he narrows his eyes, coming to stand in front of her with his hands on his waist.

“I’ll put mine back on if you put yours back on,” he says and Clarke barks out a laugh. “What?”

“I’m just used to hearing the opposite of that” she snickers. “No one has ever asked me to put my shirt back on after seeing me out of it.”

Her breath hitches in her throat when he leans down, one hand on each arm of her chair, and she watches silently as he levels his face with hers.

“Trust me, Griffin. I don’t want you to but…”

His eyes fall to her lips and she licks them without thinking about it.

“But what?”

Bellamy sighs and his eyes lock onto hers again. “I need you to.”

Her heart pumps a little faster when he leans in but instead of kissing her he just brushes his lips across her cheek.

“Well, ditto,” she says breathlessly when he straightens himself up. He nods silently and pushes through the sliding glass door leading into their living room.

Their burgers burn because he doesn’t come back outside and she’s too shocked to move.

***

School starts and they fall into an easy rhythm.

He’s taking a couple of night classes so she cooks those nights, making sure to leave a plate in the oven with silly notes that she knows will make him laugh. They both have a 9 am class on Wednesdays so they get a coffee at the bakery down the street from their place before riding to campus together.

Multiple people ask her if he’s her boyfriend. She always says no but sometimes she feels like she’s lying.

They both date, but not often, and she doesn’t usually know about his until the next day. Neither of them has brought someone home and she’s thankful for that only because she’s not sure if she could listen to him having sex. The thought makes her blush and causes a throbbing between her legs that she tries to ignore.

One day she comes home from work early and she hears a low groan coming from Bellamy’s room. She stills in the foyer, her heart racing as she listens harder, seriously considering turning back around and just leaving for awhile, until she hears her name come out on a breathy moan.

Her eyes widen as she tiptoes down the hall, her fingertips running across the wall outside his bedroom. His door is open a little but she doesn’t dare look inside. She just stands there silently and listens as his breath quickens and her name falls him his lips again.

Jesus. He’s getting himself off and thinking about her. Definitely not what she expected to come home to.

She rushes past his door as fast as she can, not bothering to close her own as she hurries into her bathroom. Her heart is beating wildly as she looks at herself in the mirror and she can see her flushed cheeks and the crazed look in her eyes.

He’s driving her crazy and he doesn’t even know it.

***

“Bellamy! I love you! I love everything about you! You are the sweetest, most nicest boy I have ever met.”

She almost falls over when Raven pushes her into Bellamy’s arms and she giggles as he grips her arms to hold her steady.

“Jesus, Raven. She’s totally fucked. How much did you guys drink?”

Clarke watches through blurry vision as Bellamy narrows his eyes at her friend.

“We only had like, five shots,” Raven says as she squints down and counts on her fingers. “Five, yeah.”

“Damn it,” Bellamy bites out and it makes Clarke giggle harder. “Good night, Raven. Get home safe.” He says it sarcastically but even drunk Clarke knows that he’s being serious. They were smart and got an Uber to and from the party they went to.

“Take care of her,” Raven says seriously and she yells out a good bye as she runs back to the car.

“Always do,” Bellamy mumbles in her ear as he helps her into the kitchen, lifting her up easily onto the counter. “Drink this,” he says after he fills up a glass of water and she does what she’s told, tilting the glass until it’s empty.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Clarke says, noticing for the first time that Bellamy is standing between her legs. “You’re my best friend, Bell.”

He smiles and takes the glass from her before putting resting his hands on the counter on each side of her hips.

“Ditto.”

He’s just standing there, smiling and smelling so fucking good, that before she can think about what she’s doing she’s leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. A groan escapes his lips when she slides her tongue across the seam of his lips and then again when their tongues brush against each others.

“Clarke, wait…” Bellamy tries to pull away but Clarke tightens her knees around his hips, forcing him to stay in front of her. “You’re drunk…”

“I heard you,” Clarke says softly, her nails running across the back of his neck. “I heard you touching yourself, thinking of me. I know you want this.”

She revels in the gasp he lets out when she nips at his earlobe.

“I do,” he says breathlessly. “Fuck, you know I do. But not like this. I’m not going to take advantage of you. You know me better than that.”

Of course he’s right and she does. He moans when she kisses him one more time, gripping his shoulders tight before she pushes herself off of the counter.

“This isn’t over,” she says as she backs out of the kitchen.

She hears him mumble, “Not by a long shot” under his breath and she smiles all the way to her bedroom.

***

There is a bottle of water and two aspirin sitting on her bedside table when she wakes up the next morning.

His door is closed when she pads down the hallway quietly and she sees that it’s nearing ten am when she looks at the clock on the microwave.

It’s not like Bellamy to sleep late, even on Sundays. She can only hope that he isn’t dodging her after what happened between them last night.

There might have been a lot of alcohol in her system but she couldn’t forget that kiss if she tried.

She’s sitting on the couch in a hoodie and pajama pants watching The Breakfast Club on cable when the front door opens and closes and it’s then that she realizes he hasn’t been here this whole time. He’s shirtless and dripping sweat when he comes in, basketball shorts sitting low on his hips and he smiles when he sees her.

“How are you feeling, lush?” He teases as he wipes sweat off his face with the towel that was hanging out of his back pocket.

She scowls around her mug of tea. “I’m fine. I didn’t drink that much.”

Bellamy grins as he walks over to her, carefully taking the mug out of her hands and setting it on the coffee table. “No?” She shakes her head. “So you have a clear memory of the events of last night?”

She nods.

“I remember.”

His lips are on hers before she can say anything else and she gasps when he reaches down to pick her up, her legs wrapping around his waist on their own accord.

“Sorry I’m sweaty,” he laughs as he carries them towards his room. “I played a pickup game with the guys this morning.”

Clarke moans when he sinks his teeth into the soft skin of her neck.

“I don’t mind the sweat.” She brings his face back to hers and gasps when he lays her down on his bed and rests himself between her legs. “Not like you weren’t going to get that way anyways.”

They both laugh when he pulls her sweatshirt up and over her head and she can’t help but grin when he lets out a groan when he sees that she’s not wearing anything underneath.

It might have taken years to get here but he is more than worth the wait.


End file.
